A modem (modulator-demodulator) is a network device that modulates and demodulates signals to facilitate transmission of information. A modem may employ various types of frequency modulation scheme to implement modulation and demodulation. For instance, modems such as Bluetooth modems, ZigBee modems, Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) modems and the like may employ a particular type of frequency modulation scheme called frequency-shift keying (FSK) modulation. FSK modulation may be configured to facilitate transmission of digital information through discrete frequency changes. It is noted, however, that FSK demodulation techniques currently available may not be able to satisfy some performance requirements.